


Fethry lo sabe

by Alendarkstar



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar
Summary: Fethry sabe muchas cosas, más de lo que aparenta.
Relationships: Donald Duck/Fethry Duck
Kudos: 9





	Fethry lo sabe

Fethry lo sabe  
Disclaimer: Paperinik y sus personajes pertenecen a Disney.  
A Fethry le divertía que nadie pareciera ser capaz de descubrir la verdadera identidad de Duck Avenger cuando le parecía tan obvio, pero más disfrutaba pretender no saber nada. Le parecía divertido hacer algunos comentarios acerca del parecido entre el superhéroe y su primo y la forma en que reaccionaban al escucharlos, especialmente cuando se trataba de Donald. A veces se ponía nervioso, otras veces cambiaba de tema, pero siempre era algo que disfrutaba de ver.  
En más de una ocasión se había planteado decirle que ya lo sabía, pero siempre se detenía en el último momento. No siempre tenía que pretender que se distraía, era algo que solía pasarle con bastante frecuencia. No era lo único que Fethry quería decirle a Donald, había algo más de lo que se le hacía más difícil hablar.  
En esa ocasión era diferente. Donald le había pedido que cuidara de sus sobrinos y se estaba demorando demasiado en regresar. Después de acostar a sus sobrinos encendió el televisor y cambió de canal esperando alguna noticia sobre el pato enmascarado. Encontró un partido de futbol, una telenovela, un programa de farándula< y una caricatura, pero nada de lo que buscaba.  
No sabía si tomárselo como una buena señal. Sabía que los noticieros estarían felices de transmitir cualquier noticia sobre Duck Avenger, en especial si se trataba de alguna tragedia, era la clase de noticias que estaban de moda, o al menos eso le pareció escuchar de ese asesor de imagen que fue contratado en la imprenta.  
Le era imposible no preocuparse. Sabía que, como superhéroe, Donald se exponía a muchos peligros, aunque no estaba enterado de todos los enemigos a los que se enfrentaba. Lo único que lo tranquilizaba era la probabilidad de que solo estuviera patrullando Duckburg y que el aburrimiento sería el mayor de sus problemas.  
Normalmente no se sentía tan preocupado cuando su primo hacía sus cosas de héroes. Confiaba en que al final todo saldría bien. Duck Avenger no era la única identidad secreta que Donald tenía y él lo sabía pues era el compañero del agente Qu-qu7, verlo en acción hacía que fuera más fácil confiar en que todo saldría bien.  
Conforme pasaban las horas más le costaba mantenerse positivo y en más de una ocasión consideró salir a buscarlo. Lo único que lo detenía era que Donald le había pedido que cuidara de sus sobrinos, pensamiento que cada vez era más débil.  
Cuando Donald regresó faltaba poco para que amaneciera. Huey, Dewey y Louie seguían dormidos, pero no faltaba mucho para que despertaran y quisieran desayunar. Notó que cojeaba. No era nada que pareciera grave, pero su mirada era la de alguien que había pasado por un mal momento.  
Donald lo saludó con un débil “Hola, Fethry” antes de dejarse caer sobre el mueble. Fethry sabía que pasaría un largo rato antes de que despertará y también que se merecía ese descanso por lo que se fue a la cocina por lo que decidió que prepararía algo especial para el desayuno.  
Antes de dirigirse a la cocina besó la frente de Donald, teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo. Algún día le diría que sabía su secreto y lo acompañaría durante sus misiones como Duck Avenger. También le diría lo mucho que lo quería, aunque no sabía cuando llegaría ese momento.


End file.
